The invention relates to a device made from foldable planar material for forming compartments for receiving containers, to a template for forming such a device and to packaging formed by such a device.
Bottles are frequently transported and stored in packaging sleeves made of cardboard. To avoid glass contact and glass breakages, the bottles are frequently arranged in the packaging sleeves in compartments and thus separated from one another. The compartments are conventionally formed by two groups of cardboard strips. The cardboard strips of the one group have slots extending from the underside which extend approximately over half the height. The cardboard strips of the other group have slots extending from the upper face which also extend approximately over half the height. The cardboard strips are fitted inside one another at the slots, so that they form a type of grid which defines the compartments.
The manufacture and assembly of the known device for forming compartments are relatively costly. The material consumption is high. More specifically, it is possible to fold up the device. Due to the different number of superimposed layers, however, it may result in uneven stacks when storing a plurality of folded-up devices on top of one another, which tend to slip and thus make usage difficult. Also the unfolding and inserting of the devices in packaging sleeves is complicated. The cardboard strips of the loosely fitted-together structure may easily fall apart from one another. As a result, fast machine speeds are prevented when inserting the device in a packaging sleeve.
Proceeding therefrom, the object of the invention is to provide a device made from foldable planar material for forming compartments for receiving containers, which has a lower material consumption and is more user-friendly. The object of the invention is further to provide a template for forming such a device. Finally, the invention relates to packaging comprising a device of the aforementioned type.